


Слегка забавный (Но совершенно сбитый с толку).

by n1a1u



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Misunderstanding, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1a1u/pseuds/n1a1u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт нервничает, Лестрейд в растерянности, веселье отменяется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вырвать Поражение из Пасти Победы.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faintly Amused (But Seriously Bewildered)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405264) by [PC_Hopkins (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PC_Hopkins). 



У Лестрейда самые удивительные карие глаза, которые он когда-либо видел. Эта мысль звучала банально, но правдоподобно, поскольку Майкрофт довольно часто смотрел людям в глаза. Обычно его взгляд сопровождался словами: «Уверяю вас, вы не хотите этого делать», или «Тщательно обдумайте мое предложение, если вам дорога ваша карьера» и, как правило, был начисто лишен подобной романтической составляющей. Романтической. Майкрофт почувствовал тошноту. «Что за непристойные фантазии», - одернул он сам себя. В действительности, это были очень глупые, эгоистичные, сентиментальные фантазии, от которых он должен воздержаться, если хочет сохранить хоть какое-нибудь подобие… чего-нибудь. Что-то. Контроль. Да, речь шла о нем. Если он хочет сохранить контроль над… Над своей жизнью. Да. Тогда он должен отказаться от организации этих маленьких встреч.

Глаза у Лестрейда чрезвычайно шоколадные и, к несчастью, они напоминали Майкрофту одновременно и о диете и о списке причин, по которым ему не следовало продолжать все это с Гре… детективом-инспектором. (№1 Лестрейд только что расстался с женой после многих лет брака, и некоторое время секс для него будет лишь попыткой забыть о потере и восстановить душевное равновесие, а это совсем не та роль, о которой мечтал Майкрофт.) Их встречи даже нельзя было назвать «свиданиями». Это был кофе – крепкий, отвратительный, напоминающий Майкрофту никогда больше не пить кофе. Сейчас он слегка отвлекся от проблем с кофе и принимал участие в беседе (ладно, говорил в основном Лестрейд, а Майкрофт просто сидел, согласно хмыкал и давился этой гадостью, претендующей на гордое звание кофе). Речь шла о Шерлоке, из всех доступных во вселенной предметов для разговора. И если уж эта тема не подходила под категорию самой неэротичной («неэротично» - нет такого слова, ты, законченный идиот), тогда он не знал, какая бы однозначно подошла.

Майкрофт не мог не отметить, как сверкают шоколадные глаза Лестрейда. (№2 Лестрейд в высшей степени привлекательный мужчина, а Майкрофт - совершенно очевидно, нет. Что в нем вообще может заинтересовать Лестрейда? Логический вывод: ничего.) Мыслительный процесс становился сумбурным. Иисус Христос. А теперь он взывает к фиктивному (вполне вероятно) сыну Господа. _Иисус_ _Христос_. Следующим шагом наверняка станет сквернословие, или что-то столь же грубое. Это нужно как-то остановить. Он должен придумать оправдание, связанное с работой, и покинуть кафе. Он вообще не любит кафе - эти грязные, отвратительные заведения, в которых полным-полно грустных маленьких людишек, живущих своей повседневной жизнью, застрявших в однообразии скучной работы. Он должен вернуться в Диоген и не думать о Лестрейде, его глазах, слегка кривоватой улыбке, в которой он растягивает губы в моменты радости, том факте, что его простыни вчера постирали, и что рубашка, надетая им сегодня, определенно новая и очень соблазнительно облегает тело. Майкрофт чуть не подавился своим напитком, и причиной тому послужило вовсе не скверное качество кофе, а то, как Лестрейд втянул жидкость через причудливую соломинку, обычно используемую исключительно для перемешивания. Чертовы карие глаза. Чертов, _чертов_ кофе. (№3 Становится все сложнее сохранять контроль рядом с Грегом… Лестрейдом… детективом-инспектором, это может весьма пагубно сказаться на работе Майкрофта, нарушить трезвость его суждений и привычно идеальные манеры.) По легкому наклону головы он сделал вывод, что Лестрейд только что задал вопрос. Майкрофт витал в облаках и упустил важную информацию. Чер…, нет, он не станет ругаться, его воспитание, несомненно, лучше, чем у неотесанного, гормонального подростка.

\- Прошу прощения? - Он едва ощутимо вздрогнул потому, что был Майкрофтом Холмсом и последний раз произносил эту фразу в десятилетнем возрасте. Боже мой, вдобавок ко всему Лестрейд принялся самым непристойным образом жевать соломинку. (№4 Вероятность того, что короткая интерлюдия с Лестрейдом приведет к желаемой цели, возросла на 29%. Следовательно, лучше не увлекаться, чтобы по глупости не привязаться к человеку, который вполне вероятно однажды погибнет под градом пуль. Впрочем, Майкрофт и сам может умереть при весьма трагических обстоятельствах. Так что, нет, это не аргумент. Определенно нет.)

\- Я спросил, не хотите ли заглянуть ко мне и выпить настоящего кофе? Кафе скоро закроется, а я был бы не против еще поболтать.

 «Да», - едва не выпалил Майкрофт. Конечно, он с удовольствием принял бы приглашение на кофе, за исключением того, что на самом деле он не хотел кофе, поэтому идти в гости к Лестрейду в данной ситуации было, наверняка, не самым правильным поступком. Нет. Он должен сказать «нет». Найти какой-нибудь предлог, который обязан был придумать еще десять минут назад, пока оставалась хотя бы малая толика самоконтроля. Кривоватая улыбка. Ладно, он в любом случае попадет в Ад, по крайней мере, будет что вспомнить.

\- Это было бы приемлемо, - произнес Майкрофт с невозмутимостью, которой не ощущал.

 Кофе подразумевает секс? Он не до конца уверен, что готов к такому «кофе». На самом деле, нет, он даже _слишком_ готов, что пугает еще больше, если задуматься. Должен ли он сказать… предупредить… попросить Лестрейда? Может, это обычное приглашение на кофе, и он зря надеется? (№5 Близость к Лестрейду провоцирует экспоненциальный рост количества мыслей при оценке ситуации, который ведет к неизбежной проблеме _сверх_ -размышлений. Как в ситуации с кофе. Возможно, в ответ он должен пригласить Лестрейда к себе, чтобы угостить дорогим, до сих пор не распечатанным итальянским зерновым кофе? Он уверен, Лестрейд бы высоко оценил этот напиток, к тому же кровать Майкрофта гораздо шире. О, Боже.)

 Он не мог с точностью сказать, как они добрались до квартиры Лестрейда. Наверное, сели в серебристый Мерседес детектива-инспектора, или в один из множества черных седанов, используемых Майкрофтом. Он смутно припоминал, что ему задавали вопросы, и он на них утвердительно отвечал. Это была милая квартира. Небольшая. Три комнаты. Несомненно, принадлежавшая холостяку – повсюду массовый беспорядок, однако Лестрейд пытался поддерживать чистоту (тарелки аккуратно составлены, книги разложены в стопки), хотя, вряд ли он часто бывал здесь (тонкий слой пыли на кухонном столе, паутина в углах). Майкрофт должен был сделать гораздо больше выводов, но его отвлекал тот факт, что это квартира Лестрейда, и сам Лестрейд находится рядом, и, вероятно, в какой-то момент он трахнет его, будем на это надеяться, несмотря на то, что еще слишком рано для развратного секса. Возможно, они должны подождать. Возможно, это будет просто кофе. Возможно, он должен покинуть эту квартиру так быстро, как только сумеет.

Последовав предложению Лестрейда, он проигнорировал инстинктивное желание сбежать как можно дальше и никогда не возвращаться и чопорно присел на краешек дивана. Майкрофт не любил кофе. Это - ужасный напиток, никакого утонченного вкуса, просто сильный удар по органам чувств, он на самом деле ужасен. Майкрофт потерял нить разговора. Опять. Он перестал перечислять причины, согласно которым это была плохая идея, остановившись на простом и понятном факте - она была плохой. Он обязан придумать что-то еще. (№6 Конфликт расписаний. №7 Вероятность неблагоприятного окончания отношений из-за наследственных и приобретенных недостатков - 71%. Чрезвычайно высока. Абсурдно высока. №8 Его глаза прекрасны. Это плохо? Майкрофт не мог сказать. Да. Нет. Возможно. №9 Уровень замешательства возрастает пропорционально сокращению расстояния между ним и Лестрейдом. Господи, он сидит на диване совсем близко, с великолепной улыбкой на великолепном лице. Боже, Боже, _Боже_! Он откажется от этого ужасного, скверного, страшного списка прямо сейчас.)

 - Я должен вам кое в чем признаться, - начал детектив-инспектор.

 О, Господи, он - серийный убийца, какая ирония. Майкрофт предпочитал не анализировать тот факт, что по-прежнему будет заинтересован в этом мужчине, даже если он окажется убийцей. Возможно, Майкрофт немного драматизирует, и вместо этого Лестрейд признается в какой-нибудь странности, вроде тяги к переодеванию в женскую одежду. Какое несчастье, Майкрофт моментально представил себе Лестрейда в корсете. Не самый верный поступок для поддержания нормального кровяного давления и силы духа.

 - На самом деле, я ненавижу кофе.

 Майкрофт впился ногтями в ладони, удерживая себя от совершения поступка, о котором впоследствии может сильно пожалеть, например, прямо сейчас попросить Лестрейда выйти за него. Это была нелепая идея, даже если принять во внимание тот факт, что он лелеял эту мысль всего одну тридцатую долю секунды. В конце концов, сегодня только двести-сорок-пятая встреча за восемь лет, семь месяцев и семьдесят три дня с момента их знакомства. Слишком быстрый скачок для их нынешних отношений. Возможно, в следующем десятилетии он пересмотрит ситуацию, но сейчас он должен довольствоваться следующим не совсем обычным списком: 1. У Лестрейда могли быть любые скрытые мотивы, чтобы пригласить его в гости. 2. У него самого могли быть любые скрытые мотивы, чтобы принять приглашение. 3. Откуда взялось это внезапное влечение к корсетам? 4. Почему определенная часть его мозга зациклилась на совокуплении… вступлении в интимные отношения с Лестрейдом… Грегори… черт, на кухонном столе, или… О, Боже! Это дверь в его спальню? Да, определенно. Благоразумие Майкрофта сбежало так же быстро, как возвратилось. К счастью, весь процесс занял не более двух секунд, в противном случае Лестрейд бы очень удивился, заметив, что Майкрофт молча пялится на дверь его спальни и, возможно, сделал бы правильные выводы.

 - Я также должен признаться в присущей мне неприязни к данному напитку, в особенности, к манере обслуживания в этих менее чем уважаемых заведениях, - лаконично ответил он. Лестрейд по какой-то причине моргнул. Возможно, ему что-то попало в глаз.

 - Хорошо. Так, эээ, хотите чаю? А затем мы сможем поговорить о… чем-нибудь.

 Майкрофт не был убежден, что чай увеличит его шансы на половой акт, но все равно согласился, следуя своему основному правилу: «Никогда не отклонять предложение выпить чашку чая (за исключением тех случаев, когда он отравлен)». Майкрофт очень надеялся, что чай не отравлен, иначе этот инцидент пагубно скажется на их с Лестрейдом взаимоотношениях.

 Итак, они сидели, пили чай. Ладно, Лестрейд пил. Изредка он порывался что-то сказать, но так и не произнес ни слова. Это молчание угнетало Майкрофта почти так же сильно, как разговоры о собственном брате. Вдобавок ко всему, Майкрофт не был уверен, должен ли он накинуться на Лестрейда в определенный момент неловкого молчания, или… как там происходит в любовных романах? Признание в вечной любви… наверняка, оно займет слишком много времени. Может, проявить восхищение? Уважение? «Проявлять похоть слегка преждевременно», - подумал он, если говорить совсем точно.

 - Эм. - Грегори нарушил удушливую тишину. – Итак… мистер Холмс… Что бы вы хотели… ну, знаете…

 Разве Лестрейд страдает заиканием, которое Майкрофт не удосужился заметить раньше? Это было бы даже хуже, чем склонность предлагать отравленный чай. «Отношения – такая сложная штука», - в отчаянии думал он. А их отношения еще даже не начались по-настоящему. И как только Шерлок терпит Джона? Точнее наоборот, как Джон терпит _Шерлока_? Как пары во всем мире ухитряются мириться с маленькими недостатками и слабостями друг друга?

 Вглядываясь в чернильную глубину чашки, Майкрофт пришел к выводу, что с вероятностью 98% это PGTips[1]. Такой чай, конечно, лучше, чем кофе, но ненамного. Если вопреки здравому смыслу, он все же трахнет Лестрейда, нужно будет найти и уничтожить все запасы низкосортного чая в его квартире, а взамен привезти хотя бы Darjeeling[2]. «Отличная цель», - подумал он и твердо решил приложить все усилия для ее скорейшего достижения.

 Сейчас как раз наступил подходящий момент.

 Лестрейд продолжал заикаться:

\- Он…? Мне просто интересно, если… о, чер… ах, кхм…. - Теперь он, кажется, закашлялся. Самое время накинуться… эм, атаковать… нет, наброситься на него? Может, чай все же _был_ отравлен? Это бы объяснило, почему Лестрейд занят попытками выкашлять свое легкое. Майкрофт поставил чашку, радуясь, что только делал вид, будто пьет из нее.

 Его воображение рисовало бесстыдное количество разнообразных сценариев, в которых он пытался при помощи рта обменяться телесными жидкостями с Лестрейдом. Майкрофт не вспомнил ни одного из них, включая вариант, подразумевавший нападение на находящегося в легком замешательстве человека, хлынувший во все стороны чай, вероятно, случайный удар по челюсти Лестрейда, в ответ двинувшего Майкрофта по лицу и почти сломавшего ему нос перед тактическим отступлением. Майкрофт ощупал повреждение, вздрогнул, отдернув руку, увидел кровь и пересмотрел окончательные выводы в свете _фактически_ сломанного носа. Ах, ладно, красный - весьма романтичный цвет, не так ли? Вероятно, он не столь романтичен, когда вытекает из человеческого тела, но дьявол скрывается в мелочах.

 - О, Господи, - простонал Грегори, приложив руку к лицу, затем взглянул на окровавленный нос Майкрофта и прошептал: - о, Господи.

 Вежливую часть мозга неожиданно озарила идея, что чрезмерные извинения исправят ситуацию, и Майкрофт принялся говорить, не обращая внимания на поврежденный нос:

\- Прошу прощения, кажется, я нарушил все допустимые границы. После нашей двухсот-сороковой встречи я предположил, что вы заинтересованы во мне в сексуальном и/или романтическом плане. Но, судя по всему, я ошибся. Должен ли я уйти? - Он попытался произнести все это, но наружу вырвался лишь бессмысленный набор звуков.

 Заинтересованность во взгляде Лестрейда усиливалась с каждой секундой. Ладно, заинтересованности там было не так уж много. Майкрофт пришел к выводу, что Лестрейд находится в одном поцелуе от панической атаки. Еще один поцелуй. Хорошая идея. Если не обращать внимания на тот факт, что рот Грегори беззвучно открывался и закрывался, придавая ему сходство с какой-то рыбой. По крайней мере, такое выражение использовали в романах. Майкрофт не занимался тщательным изучением рыб и не мог подтвердить правильность данного сравнения.

 Кровь продолжала капать, марая сшитую на заказ рубашку, уже окончательно и бесповоротно испорченную, Майкрофт понимал это, но в данный момент мог думать только о том (кроме сравнения с рыбами и легкой пульсирующей боли в носу), что отчаянно хочет поцеловать Лестрейда вновь. Возможно, он смог бы убедить его ответить на поцелуй… хотя, взгляд широко распахнутых глаз, в которых сейчас плескалась паника, не оставлял ни малейшей надежды на успех.

 - О, Господи, - повторил Лестрейд и прикрыл рот ладонью.

 - Не подозревал, что ваш словарный запас настолько ограничен, - попытался сказать Майкрофт. То, что он произнес на самом деле, отдаленно напоминало шведский язык. Наверное, его способность мыслить также повредилась при столкновении.

Лестрейд наконец-то осознал, что по лицу Майкрофта течет кровь, несмотря на все попытки ее остановить. Он издал испуганный животный звук, что-то среднее между мычанием и воем, и соскочил с дивана. Черт! Шанс на второй, более правильный поцелуй, был упущен. Что за ужасный день. Майкрофт порадовался, что сотрудники спецслужбы решили не вмешиваться в конфликт, не стали арестовывать, или избивать Лестрейда, и не поставили Майкрофта тем самым в неловкое положение.

 - Я просто… о, Господи, ваш костюм… здесь где-то были бумажные салфетки… - Лестрейд отыскал упаковку салфеток, обнаружил, что она пуста, и разразился потоками красноречивой брани. - Полотенце! Я принесу полотенце, просто… подождите здесь.

 Похоже, что-то нарушилось в их коммуникационной системе. Майкрофт надеялся, что Лестрейд свободно общается на языке жестов. Наверное, в данной ситуации не стоило делать подобных предположений, но в любом случае, следовало как-то донести до Лестрейда свои объяснения. Он напишет то, что хочет сказать. Да, это хорошая идея. Майкрофт нашел блокнот и ручку на кухонном столе. Шансов для неправильного толкования нет. Это должно сработать.

 Лестрейд вернулся с полотенцем, которое к несчастью было чересчур белым, а в самое ближайшее время обещало стать невероятно грязным. Он протянул его Майкрофту, сопровождая свои действия еще одним паническим звуком, который Майкрофт отказался классифицировать.

 «Приношу свои искренние извинения за эту неподобающую оплошность. Пожалуйста, разрешите мне исправить мою предыдущую ошибку и вновь поцеловать вас» _,_ \- написал Майкрофт. Но поскольку места для послания было мало, последние четыре слова не вошли на лист, и Майкрофт опустил окончание фразы, как само собой разумеющееся.

 Он передал записку Лестрейду, она была слегка испачкана кровью, однако вполне читаема. Лестрейд посмотрел на листок, на Майкрофта, затем перевел взгляд на входную дверь, словно ожидая, что сотрудники спецслужбы ворвутся в квартиру с минуты на минуту.

\- Нельзя ли решить это проблему как-то иначе, мистер Холмс?

 «Вы не расположены продолжать в том же самом ключе, в котором мы начали?»

 - Когда вы напали на меня?

 «Напали – слишком громкое слово. Я находился в полной уверенности, что мои действия принесут удовольствие».

 - … Нападение на людей – ваше хобби? Это… вы знаете, я – полицейский… о, Господи. Что вы… неважно… Боже.

 Лестрейд откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл лицо руками, комкая записку в ладонях. Майкрофт отрешенно подумал, что такое поведение слишком напоминает мелодраму. Конечно, поцелуй вышел ужасным, но ведь не настолько, чтобы вогнать человека в депрессию? Он почувствовал легкую обиду, плавно перетекшую в неподдельное огорчение.

 «Что вы имеете в виду? Я пытался вас поцеловать. Это не было нападением». Следующая записка: «Сожалею, что вы так это восприняли. Не смею более злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством». Пауза, затем еще одна записка: «Спасибо за чай». И последняя: «Прошу прощения за полотенце и диван. Мне известно несколько отличных моющих средств. Я пришлю свою ассистентку… сообщить вам конкретные детали. Я также могу посоветовать вам хорошего семейного доктора, если вы… почувствуете головокружение, тошноту или спутанность сознания, которые никоим образом не будут связаны…» _._ Он немного помедлил, прежде чем написать по-настоящему финальную «все-это-будет-последняя», окончательную записку: «с отвращением, вызванным моим поцелуем».

 Он сложил листки стопкой на журнальном столике. Лестрейд выглядел так, словно до сих пор опасался нападения.

 - Удачного дня, - вполне отчетливо прогундосил Майкрофт.

 Крайне неподходящее состояние для работы. На период пока заживает эта досадная травма, придется ограничить общение исключительно печатным словом. Если бы он унаследовал материнские гены то, вполне возможно, находился бы сейчас в самом разгаре совокупления с Лестрейдом… который все еще страдал от гипервентиляции. Наверное, он должен остаться и проконтролировать, чтобы у Лестрейда не случился сердечный приступ, чтобы он не попытался покончить с собой, чтобы с ним не приключилось какое-нибудь другое несчастье. Например, похищение сотрудниками спецслужбы (Вероятно, Майкрофт должен уйти. Они там все слишком нервные.). Он прочистил горло. Лестрейд смотрел прямо перед собой и по-прежнему был похож на загнанного зверя. Майкрофт испытал легкое замешательство от мысли, что банальный поцелуй мог спровоцировать подобную реакцию у человека, который считал себя бисексуалом и интересовался преимущественно мужчинами (Майкрофт провел обширные исследования предпочтений Лестрейда… полагая, что лучше заранее перестраховаться, чем после сожалеть, но в конечном итоге все обернулось иначе.).

 Сформированный им список был верным: Майкрофт не являлся физически привлекательным мужчиной и знал это. Однако теперь стало очевидно, что вдобавок ко всему он совершенно непривлекателен интеллектуально, эмоционально и сексуально. По крайней мере, для Лестрейда, мнение которого интересовало Майкрофта в первую очередь. Он обдумал результирующие эмоции, вызванные осознанием этого факта, и плотно законсервировал, чтобы позже проанализировать их под бутылку выдержанного портвейна, сидя в одиночестве у себя дома.

 Лестрейд сгреб записки. Пора уходить. Майкрофт тихо выскользнул из квартиры, прихватив полотенце и осторожно прижимая его к лицу. Кровотечение уже прекратилось, однако лицо, рубашка и полотенце были перепачканы кровью. К счастью, наблюдение за домом не велось, поэтому переборов смущение Майкрофт прокрался к выходу никем не замеченный. На улице ярко светило солнце, было около четырех часов дня. Их встречи с Лестрейдом обычно заканчивались не позже двух тридцати, Майкрофт будет скучать по тем временам. Черное авто урчало холостыми оборотами двигателя возле бордюра, и Майкрофт испытал одновременно возмущение и благодарность. Антея скрывалась внутри автомобиля, нажимая на клавиши своего Блэкберри с меньшей, чем обычно, интенсивностью.

 - Неудачный день, сэр? - не отрываясь от экрана, поинтересовалась она.

 «А то ты не знаешь» _,_ \- подумал Майкрофт, залезая в машину, но почти сразу же расслабился. Вероятно, она на самом деле не подозревала, насколько плохо все прошло.

 - Я проконсультировалась с врачом, сэр, он сообщил, что опухоль должна исчезнуть в течение трех дней.

 Как только машина тронулась с места, в салоне повисло молчание, прерываемое лишь негромкими щелчками телефонных кнопок. Майкрофт откинулся на спинку сидения, окунаясь в пронизывающее бесчувствие. Упрямство. Сентиментальность. Снисходительность к самому себе.

 - Не позволяйте этому инциденту подорвать вашу уверенность, сэр.

 - Жамолчи, - Майкрофт легонько ощупал нос.

 - Врач также предупредил, что вам стоит воздержаться от прикосновений к нему, сэр, - она проигнорировала угрюмую реплику шефа. - Вдобавок, я бы не рекомендовала пить алкоголь, пока ваш нос не заживет. Если это не выходит за рамки моих должностных обязанностей, я бы хотела узнать, в какой битве вы получили это ранение, сэр.

 Майкрофт окатил помощницу неприязненным взглядом. Антея, очевидно, интерпретировала это как намек на превышение полномочий и едва заметно нахмурилась.

 - В Северной Корее опять неспокойно, - сообщила она через десять минут.

 Майкрофт понял, что Антея таким образом пытается его отвлечь, и тщательно обдумал ответ, прежде чем изобразить его на языке жестов. Безусловно, это был верный способ увести мысли прочь от унизительного инцидента (но только на несколько минут, в конце концов, это всего лишь Северная Корея).

«Как прореагировали Американцы?»

 - Со всем присущим им тактом, конечно…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. PG Tips – британская торговая марка, под которой компания «Unilever UK» выпускает чай.  
> 2\. Darjeeling – чай, выращенный в окрестностях одноименного города в северной горной части Индии в Гималаях, собранный и изготовленный с соблюдением определенных условий.


	2. Дубль два.

Прошло три недели, шесть дней и пятнадцать часов с того момента, как он видел Лестрейда в последний раз. Ладно, фактически, это не совсем правда. Он видел Лестрейда чуть ли не каждый день из-за его тесных отношений с Шерлоком, это _Лестрейд_ не видел Майкрофта почти месяц. Нос уже практически полностью зажил, однако теперь походил на клюв еще сильнее, чем обычно, и этот факт доставлял Майкрофту немало душевных страданий. Первую ночь он провел, свернувшись калачиком на постели, несчастный и обиженный. Он почти поверил, что Лестрейд бросится вдогонку за автомобилем, как в какой-нибудь романтической комедии, сжимая в руках записки и выкрикивая его имя. Жизнь, очевидно, совсем не похожа на романтическую комедию, особенно на комедии, выпускаемые Голливудом. Майкрофт обвинял ЦРУ в том, они привили ему такое искаженное представление об отношениях, и целый месяц насылал на них разнообразные инспекции.

 Он оставил полотенце. Назло, убеждал он сам себя, а вовсе не из сентиментальных соображений. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как исчезли черные синяки под глазами, для замазывания которых приходилось использовать грим. Майкрофт рассматривал собственное отражение, не в состоянии заниматься чем-то более серьезным, и был потрясен этим неподобающим зрелищем. Несмотря на тот факт, что он сам в прямом и переносном смысле набросился на Лестрейда, он принял решение, забыть об этом инциденте.

 … Именно поэтому он отправил Лестрейду фунт свежего высококачественного чая, новое полотенце, сделанное из материала значительно более совершенного чем то, хлопковое, которое он оставил себе, и несколько других мелких подарков. (Прекрасный зеленый джемпер из шерсти Мерино[3], ведь зима была неприятно холодной. Тот самый по-прежнему не распечатанный пакет итальянского кофе, поскольку Майкрофт знал, что Лестрейд сохранил дружеские отношения с бывшей женой, которая любит кофе. Кашемировый шарф в дополнение к джемперу…) Майкрофт приносил свои извинения подобным образом, однако полагал, что этого недостаточно, учитывая все те непомерные суммы денег, вакансии и драгоценности, с которыми ему ежедневно приходилось иметь дело. Выстрел в лоб тоже входил в этот список, но Майкрофт подозревал, что у Лестрейда нет на примете большого количества людей, которым он желает смерти, поэтому, такой вариант извинений не рассматривался.

 Придя к выводу, что их отношения закончились, едва начавшись (точнее, через три секунды), Майкрофт не надеялся увидеть Лестрейда вновь. Лицом к лицу, по крайней мере. И уж тем более не ожидал встретить его в кафе недалеко от дома номер 221 по Бейкер-Стрит, где в данный момент поджидал Джона. Шерлок хуже всего замечал вещи, расположенные прямо под его носом, эта невнимательность забавляла Майкрофта в детстве и отлично поднимала настроение и по сей день.

 Джон придет позже, Майкрофт был уверен, поскольку часы показывали 7:30 утра, а сосед Шерлока, как правило, просыпался в 6:00, тратил два часа на всякую ерунду, затем шел на работу, предварительно проверив мобильный. Сегодня он увидит смс от Майкрофта, возможно немного поворчит и спустится вниз. Придется провести еще как минимум полчаса в этом ужасном заведении, глядя в эту ужасную чашку чая и недоумевая, почему он не потрудился заказать что-нибудь еще. Майкрофт регулярно платил местному владельцу, поэтому этим утром в кафе отсутствовали посетители (и, конечно, было полно камер видеонаблюдения и подслушивающих устройств). Приятная мелочь, которая ничуть не улучшала его настроение, ибо минувшей ночью Майкрофту удалось поспать всего тридцать минут. Они находились в середине того, что средства масс-медиа окрестили «Арабской весной». Северная Корея по-прежнему пыталась тайно собирать ядерное оружие, а американцы были очень обеспокоены проблемой Аль Каиды. Ситуация в буквальном смысле ускользала из рук. На данный момент Майкрофт даже не хотел задумываться об обстановке в Великобритании. Эта проблема вызывала более чем серьезное беспокойство, а Майкрофт ненавидел беспокоиться.

 Входная дверь звякнула, распахнувшись с поразительно веселым звуком, и Майкрофт поймал себя на мысли, что будь его воля, он бы предал все британские кафе огню за преступления против человечности. Отвратительные заведения. Они вызывали стойкое желание возвратиться к одной из подзабытых вредных привычек – курению. И он бы непременно закурил, если бы Джон отказался присматривать за Шерлоком, однако подобный вариант развития событий Майкрофт не желал обдумывать дольше, чем долю секунды.

\- Мистер Холмс?

Майкрофт поднял взгляд от давно остывшего чая и увидел промокшего и ошеломленного Лестрейда. Первой мыслью было: «Неужели у него нет зонта? Так он заработает пневмонию», а затем он осознал, что сейчас самое время запаниковать и поспешно ретироваться. Майкрофт чертовски устал и не сумел должным образом удивиться, поэтому в течение нескольких секунд спокойно рассматривал Лестрейда, пока тот отряхивался, мотая головой, словно дикая собака, после чего занял свободный стул напротив Майкрофта:

\- Вы не возражаете?

 - Не возражаю. - Майкрофт хотел растереть лицо, но вместо этого потер глаза. Его нос раздирала фантомная (и затянувшаяся) боль, которая грозила стать той самой соломинкой, переломившей хребет верблюду.  - Что привело вас сюда, инспектор?.

 Конечно, он знал причину, однако короткий натянутый разговор был, по его мнению, все же лучше продолжительного молчания. Обычно. Возможно, это золотое правило в данной ситуации не применимо.

 - То же, что и вас, полагаю. Они не реагируют на стук в дверь.

 На лице Лестрейда промелькнула кривоватая улыбка. Майкрофт беспомощно огляделся. Возвратились неприятные ощущения трехнедельной давности. Он подозревал, что в тот момент находился под воздействием наркотиков, поэтому поступил столь опрометчиво, но теперь оказалось, что первоначальные гипотезы были верны, и близость Лестрейда отрицательно сказывается на его способности рассуждать, следовательно, в этом нет ничего очаровательного. Он должен ненавидеть этого человека (или даже пристрелить), однако в голове ни осталось ничего кроме сентиментальных эмоций и мыслей о креме для бритья, которым пользуется Лестрейд.

 - Как ваш нос?

 - Прекрасно.

 Майкрофт разглядывал узоры на стене, размышляя, сколько времени потребуется Джону, чтобы заметить смс, надеясь, что сегодня он изменит своему привычному расписанию и появится раньше, чем обычно. Лестрейд какое-то время разглаживал ладонями скатерть, а затем заговорил как ни в чем ни бывало, будто и не было этого неловкого молчания.

 - С одной стороны хорошо, что я вас встретил, ведь я хотел… ну, увидеть вас снова, а также принести своего рода извинения за то, что натворил месяц назад. И поблагодарить за все эти… - Лестрейд взмахнул рукой, словно пытаясь физически вытащить слово из воздуха и, в конце концов, отыскал нужное: - … штуки. Я… вы не должны были этого делать, но я ценю это и думаю, что знаю, о чем вы пытались мне сказать. Может, нам стоит забыть тот день и начать все заново?

 Майкрофт моргнул - медленно, давая себе время собрать факты в кучу и мысленно выстроить их в ровные цепочки логических выводов. Вывода было два: «Лестрейд совершенно не умел выражать собственные мысли», и «Лестрейд предлагал начать все с чистого листа». Значит… он принял извинения, хотел все забыть и снова стать его неофициальным информатором. Майкрофт считал, что это самый лучший из возможных вариантов развития событий, но не мог собраться с силами и натянуть на лицо довольную маску, поэтому некоторое время просто смотрел на Лестрейда, а затем перевел взгляд на чашку с чаем.

 - Отлично. - Майкрофт выровнял ложечку, расположив ее под углом 90 градусов к чашке. Он решил, что справится с этим. Плыть против течения и все такое. - К вопросу о Шерлоке…

 - Может, поговорим о вас? - перебил Лестрейд, вскинув голову.

 - Обо мне? С какой стати?

 - Да. Я хотел бы… ну, знаете.

 Нет, он _не_ знал.

 - Узнать вас получше, - закончил Лестрейд, подперев подбородок рукой.

 Майкрофт на минуту потерял дар речи, а способность мыслить на несколько мгновений дольше. Что он упустил? Он был настолько поражен словами Лестрейда, что смог выдавить только:

\- Зачем?

 Лестрейд в свою очередь выглядел слегка сбитым с толку:

\- Разве не этим люди занимаются, когда заинтересованы друг в друге?

 Он не ответил на заданный вопрос, лишь спровоцировал лавину новых. Большинство этих вопросов начиналось на: «почему», «что» и «как». Майкрофт не задал ни одного из них, однако на его лице появилось очень красноречивое выражение, делающее его похожим на идиота с отвисшей челюстью.

 - Вы… в порядке?

 - Да, вполне. - Его голос прозвучал ровно. _Отлично, нужно отвлечься._ \- Я не очень интересный человек, могу вас заверить…

 - О, я сомневаюсь в этом. - Лестрейд усмехнулся (как-то неуверенно). – Вы – брат Шерлока. Только не говорите мне, что это ничего не значит. Или, эта информация из разряда: _если я расскажу, то буду обязан вас пристрелить_?

 - Вы смотрите слишком много фильмов, инспектор. Скорее, _если я начну рассказывать, вы умрете от скуки._ \- Видя, что Лестрейд ничуть не испугался, Майкрофт сдался. - Отлично. Что вы хотите услышать? О чем вам рассказать?

 Вот так, одобрительно хмыкая и восклицая: «О, нет, продолжайте, пожалуйста», Майкрофт заполучил добрых полчаса откровений Лестрейда о его жизни. Майкрофт был искренне заинтересован, и если по этой причине он расслабился, проявил обаяние и эмоции, тем лучше. Все шло превосходно, пока не появился Джон, на пять минут позже, чем обычно, но все равно не вовремя. Майкрофт втайне надеялся, что Джон сегодня не придет, только как говорил кто-то из поэтов: «даже в самый разгар веселья, нас поджидает меланхолия в своих небесных чертогах».

 Джон сморгнул влагу с ресниц. Он выглядел раздраженным. Обычная ситуация.

\- Вы могли бы подняться в квартиру, - пробормотал он, думая, что говорит вполголоса. К счастью (на протяжении всего детства зачастую к _не_ счастью), у Майкрофта был идеальный слух. - Но нет, мы снова должны участвовать в этом шоу плаща и кинжала…

 - Ах, Джон. - Голос Майкрофт разукрасил произнесенное имя изысканным льдом. - Присядьте.

 Лестрейд посмотрел на них обоих, изогнув бровь в странном выражении, которое Майкрофт не захотел интерпретировать, и тепло поприветствовал Джона. Джон переводил взгляд с Лестрейда на Майкрофта, распахнув глаза и рот в забавном удивлении.

\- Ладно, я поднимусь наверх, - объявил Лестрейд, затем посмотрел на Майкрофта и добавил: - Увидимся… в ближайшее время. - Мимолетная улыбка осветила его лицо и вызвала у Майкрофта странное ощущение, будто внутренности завязались тугим узлом. А еще, он почувствовал себя мучительно счастливым-радостным- _удовлетворенным_. В конце концов, это всего лишь улыбка. Нет никаких причин для сентиментальной любовной поэзии или чрезмерных эмоциональных вспышек (Также не существовало никаких причин для легкой изогнутой улыбки в ответ, однако Майкрофт все равно улыбнулся. Странная реакция. Раньше он улыбался лишь для того, чтобы собеседник почувствовал дискомфорт).

 На лице Джона по-прежнему красовалось это нелепое выражение, и Майкрофт захотел швырнуть в него чашкой с чаем, но воздержался. Несмотря на то, что Джон постоянно раздражал его и никогда не приходил во время, он оставался единственной надежной нитью соединяющей Майкрофта с Шерлоком. На самом деле, Майкрофт был весьма удивлен, что этих двоих иногда можно застать порознь. Похоже, его брат задумал какой-то эксперимент, и вполне вероятно его результаты будут успешными.

 Джон смотрел на Майкрофт без привычного тяжелого нервирующего выражения во взгляде. Как бы ни было приятно отсутствие враждебности, это было недопустимо, поскольку Джон находился во власти заблуждения, будто теперь у Майкрофта появилась слабость в лице детектива-инспектора (Им нужно поговорить об этом, решил Майкрофт. Он читал, что взаимное общение играет важную роль в отношениях. Ему нужно попрактиковаться. Обычно необходимость в разговорах возникала только после неудачного покушения).

 - Вы и, кхм, Лестрейд? - первое, что произнес Джон, после того как присел за столик.

 - Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, - холодно улыбнувшись, отрезал Майкрофт.

 Джон поджал губы.

\- Конечно, - ответил он так же холодно. Майкрофт почти изумился. – Мы поговорим о Шерлоке, который будет более чем разозлен тем, что вы развлекаетесь с Лестрейдом.

 Угрозы? Как вульгарно. Улыбка Майкрофта стала шире.

\- Чашку чая, Джон?

 - С удовольствием, - процедил он, стиснув зубы.

 Их беседа продолжалась в подобном цивилизованном ключе в течение последующих тридцати минут, которые Майкрофт мог выделить из своего плотного расписания (читай: провести в компании Джона).

 - Очень информативно, - отметил Майкрофт, на его лице застыла хищная улыбка, похожая на акулий оскал. На самом деле, у него уже начинали болеть щеки, и нос тоже. – Встретимся в следующем месяце.

 - Да, конечно. - Стандартный ответ. Майкрофт был убежден, что никогда еще не испытывал такого сильного раздражения по отношению к другому человеку, чтобы пожелать отправить его в сибирскую ссылку. - Слушайте, - начал Джон, как только Майкрофт поднялся на ноги. Он замолчал. Это было необычно. Неожиданно. Майкрофт ненавидел неожиданности. - Я не стану рассказывать Шерлоку о Греге и… вас. О вас обоих. Что вы встречаетесь и делаете… всякие вещи. Вместе.

 - Конечно, вы не станете потому, что здесь не о чем _рассказывать_. - А если Джон хотя бы вскользь обмолвится об этом Шерлоку, Майкрофт депортирует его в Сибирь прежде, чем он успеет _моргнуть_.

 - Хорошо. Отлично. Рад, что мы поняли друг друга. 

Майкрофту показалось, что он уловил крошечный намек на сарказм. Безусловно, ему померещилось. Только не от такого замечательного и честного гражданина, как доктор Уотсон. Чтобы не продолжать разговор, он пожал протянутую руку и вышел на улицу, оставив Джона допивать чай. И оплачивать счет.

Майкрофт стоял под зонтом посреди дождя и прятал «жучок» в дешевый кожаный бумажник Джона (который он… позаимствовал из кармана его владельца), задумчиво оглядывая Бейкер-Стрит. Автомобиль был припаркован немного дальше, однако… Вскоре под дождь вышел еще один человек и принялся ярко и образно проклинать небо. Проклятия были наполовину на английском, наполовину на французском и содержали несколько экзотичных оборотов. Майкрофт решил, что если Лестрейд умрет от пневмонии, это может повредить его романтич… формированию целостных отношений между ними и, подойдя ближе, укрыл его под своим зонтом.

\- Еще раз доброе утро, инспектор. - Майкрофт незаметно опустил кошелек Джона в дверную прорезь для почты. Он его здесь найдет, в конце концов. Наверное. Теперь все что он должен был сделать, это пригласить Лестрейда на взаимовыгодную встречу… _свидание_ , не обращая внимания на сердце, которое, игнорируя все законы анатомии, пыталось обосноваться в горле.

 Лестрейд улыбнулся. Кажется, он улыбается чересчур часто. В обычной ситуации Майкрофт отложил бы разговор, но сейчас… все было иначе. Так страшно.

\- Простите, мистер Холмс, вы слышал мою ругань? Ненавижу мокнуть. Тем не менее, прыгнул в ту чертову реку, вслед за Шерлоком. - Майкрофт одобрительно хмыкнул. Лестрейд кивнул и потянул его к своему автомобилю, не замолкая ни на минуту. - Однажды, примерно в середине зимы, этот поганец прыгнул в реку. Хотел проверить, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем его конечности заледенеют, или что-то столь же глупое. Гениям свойственно это, полагаю, даже если он… Распутал дело, над которым я бился весь последний месяц, или около того, за пять минут, не покидая квартиры. Вполне естественно, что оставшееся время он объяснял, каким я был идиотом, но это в порядке вещей.

\- Очень на него похоже, - тихо подтвердил Майкрофт.

 Лестрейд, который теперь смотрел на дождь с гораздо меньшим отвращением, развернулся к нему.

\- Считаю, вы задолжали мне ужин, - серьезно заявил он.

 - Правда?

 - Да. Вы обязаны обучить меня своему искусству, позволяющему с легкостью избегать всяких личных вопросов. Это было бы очень полезно для пресс-конференций и тому подобных мероприятий.

 Полезно. Майкрофт кивнул. Он может быть полезным. По крайней мере, для начала. Это шаг в сторону от прилагательного «нежеланный». Внезапно Лестрейд закатил глаза и, к глубокому удивлению Майкрофта, ткнул его локтем в бок.

 - Забудьте, я пошутил. Вы ничего мне не должны. Я был бы _рад_ поужинать с вами, или… не думаю, что вы ходите в бар выпить пива и посмотреть футбол? Конечно, нет, глупый вопрос. - Лестрейд замолчал. Майкрофт все еще пытался разобраться, что он имел в виду под фразой «смотреть футбол» и зачем интересовался его отношением к пиву.[4] Он зашел в тупик, а ведь он никогда (очень редко) не заходил в тупик. Если же рассматривать эту фразу в контексте предыдущей части предложения, возникало ощущение, будто Лестрейд приглашает его на… свидание.

  _Не выпалить «да», главное, не выпалить «да». Это вовсе не то, о чем ты подумал, он просто обсуждает возможность…_

 - Так вы хотите пойти…

 - Да! _Черт._

 - … поужинать, или просто куда-нибудь прогуляться, - немного удивленно закончил Лестрейд.

 - Ужин.

 - Отлично.

 Майкрофт исследовал это слово на предмет скрытого сарказма и, ничего не обнаружив, растерялся.

 - Итак, я ввалюсь в Букингемский дворец около семи…

 Майкрофт изогнул бровь, и Лестрейд усмехнулся, открывая дверцу своего автомобиля.

 -Шучу. Заберешь меня в семь, хорошо?

 Лестрейд наклонил голову, словно о чем-то размышляя, и Майкрофт подумал, что ему крупно повезет, если Лестрейд не передумает насчет свидания. «Зачем он тянется к…?».

 Дыхание Лестрейда – сладкое и теплое опалило губы и неожиданно, внезапно, Господи, они целовались. Целовались до тех пор, пока его рука перестала бесполезно болтаться, и он нерешительно погладил Лестрейда поверх рубашки сверху вниз вдоль пуговиц. Целовались до тех пор, пока органы чувств не стали захлебываться от стремительного наплыва информации. _Свежесть, мягкость, зубы, наслаждение-боль, нос болит, язык скользит по нижней губе, руки слишком сильно сжимают пиджак, слишком сильно, не могу, не могу остановиться._

Лестрейд разорвал поцелуй, прежде чем Майкрофт смог опозорить себя, завалившись на спину. Он улыбнулся, рассматривая ошеломленного Майкрофта, скользнул взглядом по его нижней губе и возвратился к глазам.

 - Увидимся вечером.

 Невозможно было неправильно истолковать то бесценное, восхитительное обещание, прозвучавшее в его словах. Прежде чем Майкрофт вспомнил навык английской речи, Лестрейд скрылся внутри автомобиля и уехал. Застыв немым изваянием на краю тротуара под проливным дождем, Майкрофт сжимал в ладони ручку опущенного зонта. В этот раз он пренебрег вероятностью повстречать свою смерть и стоял в оцепенении до тех пор, пока черный автомобиль не занял то место, где ранее была припаркована машина Лестрейда. Майкрофт в буквальном смысле валился с ног, но все же отыскал в себе достаточно сил, чтобы с достоинством скользнуть на сидение.

 - Удачное утро, сэр? - Голос Антеи звучал подозрительно мягко, а в ее руках отсутствовал привычный Блэкберри.

 Майкрофт по-прежнему думал на французском и пытался остановить поток сентиментальной любовной поэзии.

\- Да. Очень… очень хорошее.

 - Ваш брат прислал мне несколько смс.

 - Правда?

 - Да, сэр. Большинство из них были помечены как «удаленные», а остальные были непонятны, но я уловила основную суть: он видел ваше импровизированное выступление, если можно это так назвать.

 - Хм, - несколько расплывчато отозвался Майкрофт. Поцелуи под дождем. Словно эпизод из MillsandBoon[5] а, следовательно, полностью и до абсурда фантастично. Он надеялся, что Лестрейд не откажется воссоздать и другие сцены из этих романов.

 - Не желаете меня о чем-нибудь попросить, сэр?, - вежливо уточнила Антея, вытаскивая коммуникатор из кармана. Телефон все еще изредка вибрировал, очевидно, принимал эти ужасные смс от Шерлока. Майкрофт улыбнулся. Шерлок мог подождать. Антея была настолько любезна, что не смутилась, заметив легкую улыбку, заигравшую на лице шефа, лишь произнесла: - Я отправлю машину за мистером Лестрейдом в назначенное время, сэр. Это приемлемо?

 - Безусловно, - произнес Майкрофт, с наслаждением растягивая гласные. Он отыскал в памяти тот список _«почему это была очень, очень плохая идея продолжать все это с Лестрейдом»_ и удалил. Теперь он собрал больше данных и обнаружил, что его выводы оказались ложными, но он их обязательно исправит, составив новый список. Конечно, потребуется провести обширные исследования, чтобы подтвердить все логические выкладки, но в свете грядущего ужина и всего того, что за ним последует, Майкрофт находился в полной уверенности, что успеет подготовиться к пращам и стрелам[6] и грубым смс судьбы…

 Переступать порог кафе он не собирается столь же долго.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Порода овец.  
> 4\. Про пиво и футбол - вольная интерпретация переводчика, в оригинале используется непереводимая нормально игра слов.  
> 5\. Британский издатель любовных романов.  
> 6\. Из монолога Гамлета.


End file.
